Yin and Yang
by OerbaFarron
Summary: 50 word challenge. I will post the second page as soon as I have time. Story contains lots of FLight, romance, some humor, and a little be of angst. Rated M for some adult situations and a tad bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was inspired, and couldn't stay focused on one single thing. Review, tell me if you hate it or love it, don't be shy. :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FFXIII or it's characters**

**Without further ado...  
**

* * *

**1. Fight**

"Say it one more time and I will separate your head from your body." Lightning threatened as she glowered at the smirking brunette.

"Suns-"

Birds broke from the cover of trees as a loud yelp was heard.

**2. Lost **

Fang stood in the old room she and Vanille used to share. The creaky old furniture was in the same spot where they had left it. All of their things had acquired a light covering of dust. Fang picked up the old chocobo that she used to play with when she was small. Vanille would occasionally steal it from her when she needed comfort and Fang wasn't there, which was rare. Her fingers ran over the cherished toy. She felt lost. Everything, everyone that she knew from her time was gone. It was only her and Vanille. No, she thought, jaw tight with emotion, we have our family. The other four l'Cie were her family now as well. She wasn't alone. She never would be alone again.

**3. Pathetic **

"Oi, bet you feel pretty pathetic, eh Sunshine?" Fang chuckled as Lightning thrashed around, trying to get her cape loose.

She spun around, the effect lost as she was jerked halfway. "You know, you _could _help me."

"Aye, I could. But this is funnier." Fang gave her trademark foxy grin, twirling her lance as her eyes scanned the area. "Don't worry. No nasties will get'cha as long as I'm around. But, please," Fang held up her hands, a mock expression of sympathy on her beautiful features, "take your time."

Lightning growled angrily as she lunged at the laughing warrior who skipped out of distance.

**4. Adored**

Lightning felt Fang lift her up from the ground. She could faintly hear Fang shouting something at her, but couldn't respond. She soon began to feel the wind on her face as Fang sprinted away from where she had fallen.

She would never admit it, but she adored the feel of Fang holding her tightly. The feel of Fang protecting her when nobody else would or could.

**5. Useless **

Fang watched as Snow tried to light a simple fire. The man was struggling with the two rocks he was using. Sure, he was causing plenty of sparks, but he was holding it all wrong.

Just as Fang was about to get up and scold the idiot, Lightning walked into the camp, took one glance at Snow, and grabbed the stones. She walked to the edge of the camp, where there was a large drop and threw the stones over.

"We have magic for a reason, Snow."

**6. Comical **

"You've tripped over that thing before haven't you?" Lightning look dubiously at Fang's sari.

"Yeah, and you got stuck in door with your cape, Sunshine."

**7. Peace **

It was calm. Fang lay back, holding the woman she loved in her arms. Glancing down, she saw the normally taciturn soldier was alseep, finally at peace, finally relaxed. Her head was cushioned on Fang's breast, and she couldn't resist running a hand through those pink tresses.

She sighed contentedly, wishing that nothing would change and they could stay here forever.

**8. Crystal **

Crystal is our salvation and our end. That was what she had been taught. You can live forever, see wonders, but you lose all that which you know and love.

Fang screamed in the dark of stasis.

**9. Challenge **

"What'sa matter, Sunshine? Not up to some friendly competition?" Fang taunted, turning her back to the soldier.

She was caught off-guard however when Lightning tackled her from behind. _Note to self..._ Fang thought.

**10. Music**

Fang struggled with the fuzzy sheep. She didn't understand how Vanille got along with these things. They absolutely hated her. She yanked on the fur of one of the creatures and was immediatly headbutted and knocked flat on her back.

Music sounded in the air, causing Fang to peer up at Lightning, upside down. She was laughing. Lightning Farron was laughing.

"Oh so now you show some emotion." Fang scoffed, picking herself off of the ground, smiling softly. "I should get hit more often."

**11. Savior **

Lightning stared up at the crystal mass of Cocoon. Leaning against the doorway of her home on Oerba, one thought came to her mind.

_She promised._

**12. Leader **

They followed Lightning for a reason. She could handle more than most, she was compassionate, and she cared even if she didn't show it.

She wouldn't leave any of them behind.

**13. Warrior **

Fang had seen plenty of warriors back on Gran Pulse. They were all ready to fight the vipers, of course, but none of them looked anything like the warrior in front of her.

Beautiful pink hair, seemingly in disarray but framing her face perfectly, pale skin that looked ice-cold, and toned muscles that showed through her flawless body. She looked completely different from what her people had portrayed the vipers to be. She was absolutely gorgeous.

**14. Hunter **

"So this is what you used to do when you were on Pulse?" Lightning questioned, curious.

"On _Gran_ Pulse, yes." Fang replied, kneeling to look at the tracks they were following. "What, no hunters on Cocoon?"

Lightning shook her head. "Soldiers and civilians. That's it."

"Sounds like loads of fun." Lightning cuffed the back of the brunettes head, earning a wicked grin.

**15. Consumed **

It felt like fire. Lightning was flat against the wall, Fang pressed against her, their lips melding together. She had tried to resist at first. But Fang had said, "You want this just as much as I do." Which caused the soldier to realize that yes, she did. She wanted it more than anything.

Lightning's eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around the Pulsian's neck. Fang broke off to attack her neck, sucking, biting, and nipping to leave her mark and let everyone know that Lightning was hers. Her hands roamed over the soldiers body, ripping off clothes here and there, wanting their contact to be skin to skin. Fang growled as she ripped the uncooperative belts off, shedding Lightning's coat. She unzipped Farron's half turtle neck, revealing a plain black bra. That was yanked off as well, tossed behind Fang in some random direction and baring her breasts to the chill of Gran Pulse. Lightning shivered as she felt all of her clothes taken off, feeling the cold weather. She shivered for an entirely different reason as Fang's lips closed around one of her breasts.

The soldier threw back her head as she let her emotions consume her.

**16. Dependable **

Back to back, they fought endless PSICOM soldiers. Neither turned around, knowing that no matter what happened, they could always depend on each other.

**17. Trust **

Fang had to chuckle, she couldn't resist. "Didn't know you were so scared of water, Sunshine."

"S-shut up." Lightning stammered as she quickly walked away from the edge of the waterfall.

"Didn't you live on a beach?"

"I said shut up!"

"Light, wait." Fang ran back to grab the retreating woman's arm. "Look, I'm not lettin' anything happen to you. Trust me." Fang pleaded.

Lightning glanced at the hand that gripped her arm, then to the eyes that had captured her the first time they met. With a slight blush on her cheek she lowered her head and nodded.

**18. Berserk **

"No!" Fang screamed as Lightning fell. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood pouring from the massive wound on Lightning's front.

Warriors on Gran Pulse were remembered for a number of things. Foremost among them, was the berserk rage they could control and use against a single enemy to gain the upper hand. When they couldn't control it, they were known to take out battalions of soldiers with their anger, not noticing any injury they obtained.

Fang allowed that emotion to rule over her as she charged at the two Behemoths, roaring out an animalistic challenge. She didn't care if she was hurt or harmed, but _nothing _hurt Lightning. Nothing.

**19. Dance **

"They say that if you're truly a warrior, you should be able to dance." Fang said, one eyebrow raised as Lightning continued to shake her head.

"I do NOT dance, Fang."

Fang coughed out a, "Bullshit." Earning her a dark look. "Look fighting on the battlefield is just like dancing."

"Really? I'm curious Fang, because last I checked you can die when you fight." Lightning retorted sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, scratch that. It's like sparring. C'mere." Fang said, grabbing Lightning's hand, ignoring her protests. She pulled the stoic woman close to her, feeling her body warm from embarrassment. "We'll start off slow." She murmured in the soldier's ear, placing one hand on the small of her back and holding the other hand. "You put your hand on my shoulder. Yeah, like that, now we're just gonna sway back and forth, 'kay? It's not that hard."

There was a distance between the two at first, but as they carried on, slowly Light leaned on Fang, resting her forehead underneath Fang's chin. The Pulsian rested her head atop of Lightning's, smiling. She pulled her hand away from Lightning's and wrapped both arms around her waist. As Lightning wrapped her arms around her neck, Fang bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

**20. Tattoo **

"Did it hurt?" Lightning asked, as she ran her fingers over the dark tattoo.

"A bit." Fang said, watching her hand trace her tattoo. She smirked. "Makes me more badass though." Lightning snorted. "What? It does." Fang argued.

"Whatever, Fang." Lightning murmured, laying back down on top of the Pulsian.

**21. Soft **

Lightning knew that Fang was muscle. Everything on her body was toned, from her arms down to her calves. She was surprised to find, however, that Fang's skin was unimaginably soft as the Pulsian gave her a loving hug.

**22. Walls**

The soldier had spent over a decade building up those damn walls of hers. She wouldn't let anyone in besides her sister, and even then it was a challenge for her own kin to get through to her.

Fang rolled her eyes as she watched Lightning walk away, a cold and empty expression plastered on her face.

**23. Secure **

Under the sheets, in her dark room, it was amazing how secure she felt right now. Fang had her arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly. Her deep, even breathes blew some of the hair from Lightning's face as she looked up at her lover.

She smiled faintly as she snuggled closer to Fang's everlasting warmth.

**24. Sorrow **

"Lightning no!" Snow said, yanking her back up.

"Let me go!" She screamed, twisting around and hitting Snow so hard, it would have knocked out any other man. He was stunned but managed to hold on with Sazh's help.

Lightning turned back to the two Pulsians as they floated beneath her. Her blue eyes were filled with tears as Fang looked back up at her.

"I'm sorry." Fang murmured, her own tears falling.

A scream was heard as Fang and Vanille vanished in a flash of light.

**25. Hurt**

"Ow." Fang hissed as Lightning pressed on her shoulder with a Cure spell, where her newest scar was located.

"Quit being a baby." Lightning muttered, peering closer at the wound.

Fang snorted. "Yeah, I'll do my best, Sunshine." It was quiet for a few moments as Lightning charged another Cure spell. "You know, it would probably heal faster if you kissed it."

Lightning's shocked eyes met Fang's amused gaze. Her cerulean orbs hardened as she saw Fang's challenging look. "Tch." She said, casting another Cure spell to linger over the shoulder.

Disappointed, Fang looked away, but went shock still when she felt the warm Cure spell flowing through her and an equally warm pair of lips press against her shoulder.

The soldier leaned back, with an amused smirk at Fang's shocked features. "All better?" She crooned, sarcastically.

Fang shook her head to gain control over her senses. She grinned like a Chesire cat as she leaned forward and said, softly, "You missed a spot." She puckered her lips.

Lightning blushed. Fang smiled as the color rose to the soldier's cheeks. She reached out her other hand, caressing the side of Lightning's face, before grabbing the back of her neck and gently pulling her forward, giving her plenty of time to break free if she wanted.

When she didn't Fang pressed her lips against Lightning's, initiating their first kiss.

* * *

**If you guys have any thoughts about some of the words I could use please tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last part to Yin and Yang finally! Now I can work on Double Trouble. Some of this chapter I really really didn't like and yet others I love. Especially 49, I had to keep reading it over and over. *clears throat* er... it's all your opinion though, ignore me. I uh... heh... realized through this chapter that I'm am a HUGE romantic. You know... the soppy kind that you think "Aww" at first but then five minutes later you want to throw out of a window? Yup. That's me. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Square Enix, but I don't. If I did I would totally make Fang/Light and Serah/Vanille.  
**

* * *

**26. Silk**

Lightning always loved the way that Fang's sari felt. The smooth silk was like heaven made into cloth. The color matched her eyes perfectly, but it accented Fang's dark skin and hair, giving her more of an exotic appeal.

Fang came home from work a few hours later, wearing black slacks and a plain white blouse with high heels. She grinned as she saw Lightning sleeping, tangled up in the sari. "You miss me, Sunshine?" She crooned, picking Lightning up from the ground and carrying her to bed. Lightning murmured in her sleep, nestling closer to Fang. The older woman threw her a warm smile as she carried her bridal style up the stairs.

**27. Wrong**

"Huh." Fang huffed, one hand on the mouse of the computer, the other cupping her face as she stared, slightly irratably, at the screen in front of her.

"What's with you?" Light asked, lounging on the couch, yawning slightly.

"Some people are so stupid." Fang muttered, darkly. Light frowned a little, getting up from the comfy couch and peering over Fang's shoulder.

"What's FanFiction?"

"A website where people can write about what they want with the story they want, be it game, movie, or book." Fang's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I looked at Final Fantasy XIII... And they got quite a few things wrong."

Lightning raised one eyebrow at Fang's behavior. Why get upset over some people writing their own stories?

Fang's eyes glanced at Lightning, then went back to the computer. She sighed, pointing at the screen and crossing her arms.

The soldier's eyes landed on a Hope/Light fic.

Lightning croaked. _Croaked_.

"If they think that that little _bugger _is with you..." Fang growled angrily, getting up and grabbing Lightning. "Then they don't know the meaning of chemistry." She yanked Lightning to her, kissing her thoroughly, making sure to let others know that Lightning was hers and hers alone.

The pink haired women didn't complain one bit as Fang went into possessive mode.

**28. Flowers **

"Roses are a sign of love... and also infidelity, Fang."

"Are you serious?"

"Nah," Light wrapped her arms around Fang's neck and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. "Just thought I'd get back for all of the 'let's tease Sunshine' crap that you do."

Fang felt like her jaw was unhinged. "What?" Lightning snapped.

"You said Sunshine! I knew you liked your nickname!" Fang squealed, pouncing on Lightning.

**29. Hair **

"No."

"Yes."

"_Hell _no."

"For Serah."

"I am not going to straighten my hair for a godamn wedding. It's fine and luscious as it is."

"However fine and lusicous it is," Lightning agreed on that. "We don't need your hair looking like you went and slept for a week outside."

She plugged the straightener in. She leaned back, waiting for it to heat up and looked at Fang pointedly. "You do this... and I'll wear that ridiculous lingerie you got me for my birthday."

Fang's eyes lit up. "The edible ones?"

Lightning blushed.

**30. Comfort**

Lightning and Fang were both orphans. Difference being: Lightning knew her parents until she was fifteen. Fang never knew her parents. She had told her that they had died when she was a baby, in a raid where Cocoon soldiers had destroyed their village. Her eyes would always go distant when she told Lightning this. They would go cold, hard... hiding the loneliness that she had from not ever knowing her parents.

When that happened, Lightning was there to give her comfort. Because for all the brash toughness, the smartass remarks, and the confidence that the Pulsian had, she was still a feeling, living being. And Lightning was there to hold her and tell her she loved her whenever she needed it.

**31. Impatience **

"Sunshine..."

"I dunno about this, Fang..." Lightning's voice shook.

"Dammit, you are such a tease!" Fang growled, getting up from the chair and bursting through the changing room.

She went shock still as she saw Lightning dressed in the black, lacy lingerie, a faint blush on her cheeks that was slowly spreading to her chest.

After Fang had practically ravaged her with her eyes, she closed them tightly, breathing in and out with a strained effort. "Buy - now. Use - later." She turned, eyes still closed and slammed the door shut.

Leaning back against the door she finally opened her eyes. "Hot _daaaaamn_, Sunshine." She muttered, still disoriented from an all too sexy Light dressed in lingerie _for her_.

**32. Art **

"I didn't know you could draw." Lightning walked in the room, wearing nothing but a thin robe.

"Eh... I didn't have much time when we were running around tryin' to save the worlds." Fang smirked.

Light smacked the back of her head, leaning over for a closer look. What she saw took her breath away... and made her tilt her head sideways.

"You..." She swallowed nervously. "You have very, very..." She looked even closer, wondering if she was even that flexible. "..._Very _dirty thoughts, Fang."

Fang waggled her eyebrows at her. "And yet you still like it, love me, _and _you know you want to try it out."

The desire in Fang's eyes was enough for Lightning to tackle her on the ground.

**33. Marathon **

"You have got to be kidding."

"Uh no. I am not. C'mere." Fang patted the couch.

"We are not having a Harry Potter marathon. I don't care if half of the last movie came out or not. Honestly, do you see me, Lightning Farron, watching Harry Potter?"

**34. Exercise **

Even though the days of being l'Cie were over, they both loved to spar together. Lightning had to stay in shape for the Guardian Corps, and Fang just liked to spar with her.

They both would go at it for hours, both equal in every aspect. And after that, they would spar in a completely different way for hours, equal in every aspect...

**35. Pet **

"Please?"

"We are not taking a baby Behemoth home, Fang. That thing will grow up and eat us all."

"B-but..."

"No."

**36. Game **

"Why are you so shy?"

"I don't play that game. That's just... just..."

"Kinky? Smexy? Hot?"

A irritable sigh was heard. "Yes..." A flustered voice answered.

"Sunshine, it's just strip-poker."

Lightning snorted. "Just strip-poker..."

**37. Pleasure **

Good thing the neighbors were gone. Otherwise they would have left a nasty note on their door from the loud screams of ecstasy coming from the home.

**38. Dominant **

Lightning wouldn't ever admit it. Of course, she was the tough soldier, the type to take charge, be a leader.

On the other hand, there was something about letting Fang take over. Trusting her to be dominant, and yet still be gentle with her. It felt like no matter what happened, Fang was there, would always be there, and never let anything happen to her.

She was protected. She was safe, wrapped in Fang's arms. It was something that had disappeared when her parents died and she was the only one to take care of Serah. And Fang had slowly brought it back.

**39. Teardrop**

"Shh." Fang said, cradling Lightning in her arms. Today was when her parents died. Lightning was there for her when it was her parents' deaths. Not only was it fair, but it was right for Fang to comfort her while she cried. **  
**

**40. Kinky **

"There's a lot of things in our relationship that I'm not too comfortable with... And this is one."

"Why the hell not? We are _girlfriends_. Hell, you got the body for it."

"That is worse than the lingerie you like me to wear! That's just..."

"Yeah? What about strip poker? You said that was kinky."

"That is nothing compared to this!"

"Look, it's my job to be the kinky one in the relationship. _My job_. You do good with the whole 'I'm shy and sweet and a virgin and-'"

"Fang..."

"Fine! Have it your way! But when I put it back, you're gonna regret it."

**41. Different  
**

"Of all the things that you're not shy of..." Lighting smirked.

"Shut it, Light. Better yet, turn off, Light."

"...That was cheesy."

"I know..."

**42. Hormones**

Fang was sitting on the couch, listening as Lightning went on and on. She hadn't stopped yelling for twenty minutes. All Fang had done was reach over and grab her breast, only joking, like she ususally does. Instead of the normal blush spreading across the pinkette's cheeks, she had gotten up and started yelling at her. Her eyes went wide as Lightning practically exploded in anger.

Finally she stopped, breathing in and out heavily. Fang cleared her throat, getting up and making sure that the coffee table was between her and her lover.

"'Kay..." Fang began slowly. "I'm gonna go to the store and stop by Serah's. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Why the _hell _are you going to the store?" Lightning half-yelled, exasperated.

Fang blinked. "To get you chocolate and Snow, since I'd rather not have a beating myself and it's that special time of the month."

**43. Sea **

"Ah, nothin' like water, eh, Sunshine?" Fang plopped on the ground and stretched out on the towel.

"Hmm..." Lightning had an mischievous glint in her eye.

When she didn't get a response back, Fang leaned up, turning around to find her girlfriend. "Ooookay..."

She yelped as she was suddenly drenched in a bucketful of water. "That was for the waterfall incident. And for teasing me being afraid of water."

Fang turned around slowly, revenge plainly on her mind. "You're gonna wish you hadn't." She growled, grabbing Lightning by one of her legs, pulling her over her shoulder and sprinting at the water. Lightning laughed as they both got drenched by the waves.

**44. Embarressment**

"Serah..."

"Dont' argue, Claire. There is no can or can't, just do, right? That's how it goes, right?"

"Not exactly." Lightnig grimaced at the black dress that Serah had handed to her. The silk felt very soft to her, and she smiled a bit as the cloth brought back memories of Fang.

"She'll love it promise." Serah grinned at her. "And it's about damn time you wear something besides those ridiculous clothes you normally wear."

**45. Elegant **

Fang sat with her legs crossed, rotating her ankles into small circles as she absently fiddled with the dress she was wearing. She smiled as she remembered the arguement that she and Vanille had had over the damn clothes.

"Fang! You look so pretty!" Vanille squealed, backing away and putting the makeup away.

"I don't like it."

"Too bad. Serah is making Lightning look pretty too, so suck it up."

There was silence as Vanille finally caught up with what she had said.

Fang smirked.

"Not like that you perv!" Vanille swatted at Fang.

She came back to reality as the door opened and Serah walked out. "And now, let me present your date for this evening!" She gestured to Lightning, bowing.

Lightning walked out, with her constant embarressed blush on her face. She wore a plain black dress with one slit that went all the way up to mid-thigh. The front of the dress was V necked and went down, not too far to be considered slutty, but just the right amount to leave Fang drooling. It was also backless, revealing more of Lightning's toned muscles.

The soldier was also at a loss for words as she saw Fang, wearing a very similar dress, except hers was dark blue fading to a purple that matched her Eidolin.

Serah stood there as five minutes of silence passed. "Okay you two, get out of here, have dinner, and then go to your house to get all over-sexed." She said, grabbing the two and shoving them out of the door.

**46. Lust**

Fang slammed Lightning against the wall as she devoured the soldier's mouth with her own. Hot pants of breath escaped as she ripped away at Lightning's black dress. She left red trails of raw skin behind as her nails scrapped over her sides, stomach, thighs.

Lightning was busy with biting and sucking her neck, her fingers buried in Fang's hair. Fang growled as the more primative side took over, hoisting Lightning up and carrying her to the bedroom as the pinkette wrapped her legs around her stomach.

Turns out, Serah was completely dead-on when she told the two to get over-sexed. The exception being, those two could _never _get over-sexed.

**47. Wedding **

_My baby sister is married..._ Lightning thought, watching Serah and Snow dance slowly. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Just then, Fang plopped herself down by Light, setting a dark amber liquid in front of her. "You look like you need a drink." She smirked.

Lightning's eyes narrowed at the suspicous drink. "And how much alcohol is in this?"

Fand avoided eye contact. "Not... that much."

"Uh-huh..." She shrugged, taking a small sip. It was like pouring all seven levels of hell down her throat.

She coughed violently, much to Fang's amusement as she reached over and patted her back.

**48. Coincidence **

"You're kidding me." Lightning grimaced.

"Nope." Vanille and Serah chorused in unison.

"But... why? I mean, no. We're perfectly fine... in that uh... department."

Lightning squeaked as she felt Fang's arms wrap around her waist. "What a coincidence, meeting Lieutenant Farron in _this _shop, hmm?"

"Fang..." Lightning growled. Her eyes were like daggers as she glared at the shop that read 'Adults Only'. "This was your idea?"

**49. Memories **

"Calm down, calm down, calm down..." Fang muttered, pacing back and forth.

Everybody, the l'Cie, their families, and NORA were hidden in the restaurant. Underneath tables with white covers, behind tables, some of the smaller ones behind plants.

Fang's attempts to calm herself down weren't working. "Chill out! You're Oerba Yun Fang, you do _not _back down!" She slapped herself a few times for good measure.

"Fang!" Vanille called out. "Don't screw up!"

"Aaahhh! Vanille!" Fang hissed. Her little sister poked her head out from behind a table, an evil look in her eyes. "Shut it! You are _so _not helping!"

The tall woman ran her hands through her hair. The screech of tires outside caused her to freeze up, momentarily. Then she started shaking. Lightning burst through the empty restaurant, eyes flashing to check the corners of the room for any dangers. Seeing Fang she breathed out a sigh of relief and marched over to her. "What's going on? All I got was some random call from Snow telling me it was an emergency and to meet him here."

_Idiot blond buffalo..._ Fang thought, irritated. "Er... It's not an emergency. C'mere." She muttered, grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

There were fireworks exploding all over the night sky. Every color you could imagine was lighting up the crystal surface of Cocoon, celebrating the second anniversary of freedom from fal'Cie rule. "Light..." Fang cleared her throat. She had a whole speech planned. She wanted Lightning to realize how much she loved her, and yet she just didn't... she didn't want to explain with words. Words were useless.

"Aw, screw it." Fang said. She grabbed Lightning and gave her the best kiss she had ever had. It was the kind of kiss that left you breathless and wishing that your body didn't need oxygen. Lightning gasped for a moment as Fang held her, trying to get air. Then she closed the space between them, receiving yet another heavenly kiss. It was rough, but gentle at the same time. Full of passion, and yet full of gentle adoration. The kind of kiss that only soulmates could share.

When she pulled away again, she saw black spots in her vision from the lack of oxygen. "I'm guessng..." She paused, panting. "That you brought me here for more than an amazing make-out session?"

Fang began shaking again and Lightning noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked, touching Fang's cheek softly.

She shook her head, taking a step backwards. Lightning frowned, confused.

The older woman took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. Then took one step forward and knelt on one knee. "Claire Farron..." Fang said, softly. Lightnining was still confused, and was watching Fang curiously. Fang looked up then, meeting her eyes and then Lightning realized what was going on. She also started shaking, her breathing speeding up.

"Will you marry me?"

The only sound in the courtyard was the fireworks going off in the distance. The lights flashed different colors on Fang's and Light's faces. Blue, orange, red, purple, green...

"Yes!" Lightning finally said. Both were still trembling as the adrenaline kept going through their bodies. Fang slipped the ring on Lightning's finger.

Only then did they realize, completely, what had happened. Fang laughed picking up Lightning in a tight hug and spinning her around and around. Serah poked her head out of her hiding spot and saw the two. "Hey! She said yes!"

Everybody cheered as they came out of the hiding spot and ran to the two women. Fang and Lightning were smiling as they met their family. Each was hugged repeatedly by everybody, congratulating them. Not once did the two let go of each others hands.

**50. Flight**

There is something about waking up everyday and seeing the person you want most with you. The feeling you get from snuggling closer, sighing and smiling contentedly. The naked skin of your lover pressed against yours. The sun's rays landing on that skin. When they wake up, they see you watching them, happy as could be. And knowing, that no matter what, _we _were together, _we_ loved each other, and _we _were the **best damn couple** in every fantasy.

They were FLight.

* * *

**AW HELL YEA! XD - That was my thought. **

**Okay people, R&R, tell me what you think. I know, I focused mostly on their relationship and each other. *shrugs*  
**


End file.
